footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrice Evra
| cityofbirth = Dakar | countryofbirth = Senegal | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left-back | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1992–1993 1993–1997 1997–1998 | youthclubs = CO Les Ulis CSF Brétigny Paris Saint-Germain | years = 1998–1999 1999–2000 2000–2002 2002–2006 2006–2014 2014–2017 2017 2018 Total | clubs = Marsala Monza Nice AS Monaco Manchester United Juventus Marseille West Ham United | caps(goals) = 24 (3) 3 (0) 40 (1) 120 (2) 273 (7) 53 (2) 0 (0) 0 (0) 533 (17) | nationalyears = 2002–2003 2004–2016 | nationalteam = France U-21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 11 (0) 81 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Patrice Latyr Evra (born 15 May 1981) is a French international footballer. Originally an attacker, he primarily plays as a left-back. Evra, whom Sir Alex Ferguson praised for his leadership, has served as captain for both Manchester United and France. The son of a diplomat, Evra was born in Senegal and arrived in Europe when he was a year old. He was raised in France and began his football career playing for various clubs in the Île-de-France region such as hometown club CO Les Ulis and CSF Brétigny. In 1997, he had a stint at professional club Paris Saint-Germain. A year later, Evra seized his first footballing opportunity in neighbouring Italy when he signed his first professional contract with Marsala in Sicily. He made his professional debut with the club and, in the ensuing season, joined Monza. After a year playing with Monza, Evra returned to France to play for Nice. Originally a midfielder, while playing at Nice, he was converted into a full-back. In 2002, Evra moved to Monégasque club Monaco and contributed to the team that won the Coupe de la Ligue in 2003. He also featured in European competition for the first time in his career and, in the 2003–04 season, was the starting left-back on the Monaco team that reached the 2004 UEFA Champions League Final. In that same season domestically, Evra was named the National Union of Professional Footballers (UNFP) Ligue 1 Young Player of the Year. He was also named to the organisation's Ligue 1 Team of the Year. Evra's performances with Monaco culminated into a move to English club Manchester United in January 2006. While playing for Manchester United, Evra has won a slew of trophies, which included winning the Football League Cup in his debut season at the club. In his second season, he eclipsed compatriot Mikaël Silvestre and Gabriel Heinze as first-choice left-back and has since won five Premier League titles, one UEFA Champions League title, one FIFA Club World Cup, three League Cups, and four Community Shield titles. Evra has been named to the Professional Footballers' Association (PFA) Team of the Year on three occasions. For his performances during the 2008–09 season, he was named to both the FIFPro World XI and the UEFA Team of the Year. Evra is also a France international. Prior to playing at senior level, he played at under-21 level. He made his senior international debut in August 2004 in a friendly match against Bosnia and Herzegovina. Evra has participated in three major international tournaments for France; the 2008 and 2012 editions of the UEFA European Football Championship and the 2010 FIFA World Cup. In the first competition, he appeared in two group stage matches. Ahead of the 2010 World Cup, Evra was named captain of the national team by Domenech and bore the armband for the first time in the team's friendly match against Costa Rica in May 2010. At the tournament, France endured a disastrous campaign which saw the players go on strike. The incident resulted in Evra, for his role as captain, being suspended from national team duty for five matches." Honours Club ;Monaco *Coupe de la Ligue (1): 2002–03 ;Manchester United *Premier League (5): 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13 *Football League Cup (3): 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10 *FA Community Shield (5): 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2007–08 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2008 Individual External links *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerway *Transfermarkt Category:Defenders Category:Players Category:French players Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:Retired Players